gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Awakening, Escalation, Confrontation
Mobile Suit Gundam: Awakening, Escalation, Confrontation (機動戦士ガンダム) is a novel written by Yoshiyuki Tomino in 1979, before the end of the anime, himself created the first novelizations of the original Gundam anime series. The novels, issued as a series of three books, allowed him to depict his story in a more sophisticated, adult, and detailed fashion. Along with this adaptation came several major changes to the story. Chapters Volume 1: Awakening Chapter 1: Side 7 Chapter 2: Escape from Side 7 Chapter 3: The California Crush Chapter 4: Newtypes Chapter 5: Zeon Chapter 6: The Texas Zone Chapter 7: Lalah Sune Chapter 8: The Beginning Volume 2: Escalation Chapter 9: Escape Chapter 10: Kusko Al Chapter 11: Prelude Chapter 12: People Chapter 13: Contact Chapter 14: Premonition Chapter 15: The Attack Chapter 16: The Elmeth Volume 3: Confrontation Chapter 17: Power and Ambition Chapter 18: Dozle Zabi Chapter 19: Retreat Chapter 20: A Stirring Chapter 21: Test Firing Chapter 22: A Baoa Qu Chapter 23: Zum City Characters Earth Federation *Amuro Ray *Sayla Mass *Bright Noa *Mirai Noa *Fraw Bow *Hayato Kobayashi *Ryu Jose *Kai Shiden *Katz Kobayashi *Kikka Kobayashi *Letz Kobayashi *Marker Clan *Oscar Dublin *Sunmalo *Paolo Cassius *General Revil *Matilda Ajan *Woody Malden *Sean Crane *Ralv *Jarma Amov *Tamura *Maximilian *Torkum *Admiral Wakkein *Sleggar Law *List Hayashida *Ram Dowai *McVery *Sarkus McGovern *Callahan Slay *Kria Maja *Vice Admiral Karel Principality of Zeon *Char Aznable *Lalah Sune *Degwin Sodo Zabi *Naliss Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Kycilia Zabi *Dozle Zabi *Garma Zabi *Cecilia Irene *Ramba Ral *Crowley Hamon *Twanning *Dren *Haman Tramm *Challia Bull *Leroy Gilliam *Denim *Gene *Kuzco Al *Dr.Flanagan *Black Tri-Stars *M'Quve *Uragan *Mulligan *Darcia Bakharov *Margaret Ring Blair *Rolm *Zerol *Admiral Chapman Jirom *Randolph Weigelman *Garcia Dowal *Captain Forsythe *Tom Nishimura *MсLaughlin *Cramble Karela *Muramasa Civilians *Zeon Zum Deikun *Astraia Tor Deikun *Casval Rem Deikun *Artesia Som Deikun *Jimba Ral *Édouard Mass *Fraw Bow *Fam Bow *Ryum *Famira Ashul *Isfahan Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Suit *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79 GM Kria Maja Custom *RGM-79 GM Sarkus McGovern Custom Mobile Pod *RB-79 Ball Support Units *FF-X7 Core Fighter *Trafalgar-class *Magellan-class *''SCV-70 White Base'' *Salamis-class *Buchanan-class *Public-class *Coral-class *Fly Manta *Pegasus-class II *Gandow *C108 *C109 Principality of Zeon Mobile Suit *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Char Aznable Custom * MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-09RS Rick Dom C.A. Custom Mobile Armor *MAN-08 Elmeth *MAN-03 Braw Bro *MA-08 Big Zam Support Units * Musai-class *Gaw *Gattle *Dopp Fighter *Zanzibar-class *Chivvay-class *Dolos-class Gallery 36094.jpg 36095.jpg 36096l.jpg Production In 1979, before the end of the anime, Yoshiyuki Tomino himself created the first novelizations of the original Gundam anime series. The novels, issued as a series of three books, allowed him to depict his story in a more sophisticated, adult, and detailed fashion. The biggest difference between the anime series and the novels is that in the latter Amuro Ray is killed in the final attack against the Zeonic stronghold of A Baoa Qu by a stray shot of bazooka from a Rick Dom. Char Aznable and the crew of Pegasus II (White Base), along with handpicked men under Kycilia Zabi's command, make a deep penetrating attack against the Side 3 and together kill Gihren Zabi, after which Kycilia is killed by Char. Tomino later lamented that had he known that anime ending would be different and that another series would be made, he would not have killed off Amuro in the novels. Because of such significant deviations from the animated series, movies, and subsequent sequels the novels themselves are not considered official, however, the detailed account of past events leading up to the introduction of the mobile suit and early skirmishes of the OYW are more or less accepted in the continuity. Nonetheless, they are often enjoyed by fans because they provide a great deal of detail and help explain the philosophical underpinnings of the Gundam series. The three novels were translated into English by Frederik Schodt and published by Del Rey Books in September, 1990. At the time, there were no officially recognized romanizations of character and mecha names, and a variety of different spellings were being used in the English-language fan community. In the original three novels, therefore, Mr. Schodt wrote the name "Char" as "Sha." "Sha" is a transliteration of the Japanese pronunciation, although Mr. Tomino later publicly confirmed at Anime Expo New York 2002 that the name was originally based on the French name Charles Aznavour, a 1970s lounge singer. (Interestingly, the 2004 edition of the English translation revealed that Schodt felt that the "Char" rendering "seemed too close" to Aznavour's name.) He also rendered "Zaku" as "Zak," and (after consulting with Mr. Tomino) "Jion" as "Zeon," instead of "Zion," which was in use in some circles. Some North American fans, already attached to particular spellings, took great umbrage at Schodt's renditions, forgetting that in the original Japanese most character and mecha names are in a phonetic script known as katakana, and that there were, therefore, no "official spellings." Many years later, when the Gundam series was finally licensed in North America, the rights holders did come up with a unified list of "official spellings" for English-language material, and some of these spellings include Schodt's renditions, as well as the renditions to which certain North American fans were attached. In 2004, Frederik Schodt revised his original translation of the books, which had been out of print for nearly a decade. What had been a three volume set in the 1990 Del Rey edition was re-released by Stone Bridge Press as one single volume of 476 pages (with a vastly improved cover design), titled Mobile Suit Gundam: Awakening, Escalation, Confrontation. Since the rights holders in Japan by this time had created a unified (although still evolving) list of romanized character and mecha names, Schodt was able to use it, and Amuro's rival in the novel thus became "Char" and not "Sha"; the popular Zeon Mobile Suit, similarly, became "Zaku," and not "Zak". Frederik L. Schodt Trivia *When the original novels were released in America, certain names were listed almost phonetically, referring to Char Aznable as "Shaa" and the MS-06 Zaku II as "Zak". When the novels were re-released in the early 2000s, the established names were used. *The translated novel is the first time Zeon is referred to as the Principality of Zeon, mostly because the writer didn't want to use "Zion" as that would make people think of the ideology known as zionism. *This novel marks the first appearance of the RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" and MS-09RS Rick Dom C.A. Custom. *Yoshiyuki Tomino has stated that if he had known how popular Gundam was going to be, he wouldn't have killed off Amuro Ray at the end. Most continuation novels, however, tend to ignore these novels. *Unlike the anime series, the entire book takes place in space, the only ground battles taking place in colonies, thus numerous Mobile Suits are omitted. *Oddly, the White Base has its title altered - instead of the Pegasus-class White Base and White Base II, it is the White Base-class Pegasus ''and ''Pegasus II Editions *ISBN 1-88-065686-0 *ISBN 978-1-88-065686-0 External Links *http://myanimelist.net/manga.php?id=9889 Category:Series